<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stevonnie's Struggle by holdinginpee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458738">Stevonnie's Struggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee'>holdinginpee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Intersex Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Ejaculation, F/M, Omorashi, Post-Series, Wetting, beer pong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevonnie deals with the consequences of having too much to drink at a college party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stevonnie's Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: *has no experience with american colleges, college parties, or being a safe and healthy amount of drunk*<br/>me: *writes a story about getting drunk at an american college party*<br/>i feel i may have made this harder on myself than it really needed to be.</p><p>also i was most of the way through writing this when i discovered wikipedia disagrees with itself about whether beer pong uses paddles? look, i've never cared about or expended energy i could avoid expending upon a sport before, i'm not going to start now. if it doesn't then that's one of the things that's different about their universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of knuckles against wood cut through the quiet of the dorm.</p><p>Connie looked up from her textbook, turning to meet her roommate’s eyes. Nat, apparently not expecting anyone either, returned the look just long enough to give a vague shrug and then turned her attention back to her laptop.</p><p>She stood, winced, and stretched a little against the slight stiffness in her muscles from sitting absorbed in her studies too long, a bad habit she had yet to break herself of. That done, she went to open the door, revealing - “Steven!”</p><p>Even as he exclaimed “Connie!” with just as much enthusiasm, she darted forward for a hug; he caught her, laughing as he lifted her off the ground (he’d gotten so tall over the last few years!) and redirecting her momentum into a spin. She</p><p>hadn’t expected him to be here so soon!</p><p>Nor had he! But he’d been making such good time, and once he realized he was going to be a few days early he decided to make it a surprise.</p><p>Well, it had certainly worked! They came to a stop after a full revolution, putting Pearl’s training to use to catch their momentum into a graceful pose, still laughing as the light faded from their limbs.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck,</em>” Nat said, staring at them over her laptop in shock.</p><p>“Oh,” Stevonnie said. They hadn’t meant to do that; Steven and Connie had just been so excited to see each other that it had happened on its own<em>.</em> They reached up to rub the back of their neck, a sheepish grin on their face. “Uh. Hi. I’m Stevonnie; Connie’s mentioned me?”</p><p>“Shit. All that magic stuff was true?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” they confirmed, a little twinge of upset coming from the part of them that was Connie. “Did you think she was making it up?” She hadn’t picked up on it, if so.</p><p>“I mean,” Nat said. “Kind of? Not - like, I didn’t think she was just <em>lying,</em> it’s just… kind of hard to believe, you know?”</p><p>“I guess? It feels normal to <em>me</em>. But, uh, yeah. Here I am. I kind of already know you through Connie, but it’s nice to meet you, Nat.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too,” she said automatically. “Is Connie, like… <em>in</em> there? Can she hear me right now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” they said. “Or… It’s hard to explain if you haven’t fused. But she’ll remember being me, and if either of them wanted to stop it’d make me split up.”</p><p><em>Did</em> either of them want to unfuse? They had just met up in person for the first time in months, after all. Stevonnie took a moment to shift mental tracks, the unique perceptual experience of a fusion ceding thought to their components.</p><p>Sure, Connie and Steven hadn’t been in the same place for a while, but Stevonnie hadn’t even gotten to <em>exist</em> for just as long! They talked almost every day, but they couldn’t <em>fuse</em> over the phone.</p><p>That was true. And Connie didn’t have anything that urgently needed doing; she’d long since learned to add space in her study schedule for unforeseen delays, and any homework due soon she’d done days ago at least.</p><p>They could hang out any time. Stevonnie was here now; they could have some fun, meet Connie’s friends, go to a party…</p><p>Honestly. College wasn’t like in the movies; people were <em>busy,</em> they couldn’t spend every night partying. But yes, they deserved some time of their own. It wasn’t a problem.</p>
<hr/><p>They hit it off with Connie’s friends.</p><p>And then with the people who Connie didn’t really know who happened to be nearby.</p><p>And then one person said, “Hey, there’s a party tonight. You wanna come?”</p><p>“Sure!” They grinned, feeling slightly smug excitement and good-natured irritation from their component selves.</p><p>It turned out it had already started, and would be going all night. It was some distance away - maybe a half hour’s walk; Connie knew the area though she’d never been there herself - but a handful of people decided to attend as well. Including, surprisingly, the normally reclusive Nat, though given how she’d been looking at them they guessed she had an ulterior motive.</p><p>“Hey,” they said, “wanna see something cool?”</p>
<hr/><p>They did, in fact, want to see something cool, and thankfully Lion decided to come when they called him. He emerged from the portal carrying four humans and a fusion, Nat sitting behind Stevonnie with her arms wrapped tight around their waist, and once they’d all dismounted he snarled at the boy who had had too tight a grip on his fur and left.</p><p>“Thanks, Lion!” Stevonnie called into the air behind him.</p><p>“Whoa,” Nat said, taking in the house he’d delivered them to. “Nice place.” It was a fair reaction; the building was three stories tall and two or three times the size of most people’s houses, a stark contrast to the college dorms.</p><p>Music became audible as they approached, and when they entered (the front door having been left unlocked) it became clear that it was just barely too loud enough to talk over at normal volume.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get a drink!” Owen, the guy Lion had growled at, announced loudly. “You guys want one?”</p><p>Stevonnie thought about it. Steven and Connie had both <em>tried</em> alcohol at least once, but that was the extent of any of their experience. But they were both old enough to drink in thirty-one states, Delmarva included, and that was what you <em>did</em> at parties, right?</p><p>“Sure!” they said, echoed by agreement from the others, and the group set off into the party in search of drinks.</p>
<hr/><p>Drinks were plentiful; there were tables with red cups, bottles of soda, and packs of beer scattered around the place. Beer, it turned out, didn’t taste very good, but after sipping at a can for a while they started to feel pleasantly warm and it stopped mattering as much.</p><p>The group they’d arrived with mostly drifted apart after a while; only Nat hung around. They drifted around the party, joining conversations and games at random and then cycling out again when it looked like someone else wanted a turn. Before they knew it, they were several cans in (plus a few cups of soda to wash it down), everything was blurring a little when they moved, and they were amidst a crowd of people, dancing to something loud with a heavy beat.</p><p>They turned, and there was Nat, dancing alongside them. She grinned up at them, and they beamed back. It was good that she was enjoying herself. Everything seemed good right about now, really.</p><p>And then Nat moved in close to them and stood up on her toes to lean in towards their face.</p><p>As gently as they could manage while still being quick about it, they put their hands on her shoulders and guided her back down. It took a moment for her to catch on, but when she did she shrunk back, looking away with an expression of dismay.</p><p>Shit, they hadn’t wanted to upset her.</p><p>Still gentle, holding her loosely enough to make it clear they weren’t making her follow if she didn’t want to, they guided her by one arm to a quieter spot, away from the music and the dancing people. “I’m sorry,” was the first thing she said once they got far enough to talk.</p><p>“It’s okay,” they reassured her. “I’m not mad.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she said again, slurring a little. “I just - I just thought…” she trailed off without saying what she had thought.</p><p>“I do like you,” they said. “Just, not like that. Like a friend.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she mumbled.</p><p>“I’m…” they paused for a moment to get the words to line up through the tipsy haze. “I’m a person, but I’m also, a relationship? Literally, I’m made from how Connie and Steven feel about each other and, and how they <em>are</em> together. So it’s - and they’re not, you know, looking for someone else?”</p><p>“I get it,” Nat said. “I think. You don’t have to explain, anyway. No’s enough of an answer.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I wanted to. To make sure you know it’s nothing against you.”</p><p>She sniffed and nodded, still looking upset but a little less stricken than she had.</p><p>With that crisis over, their attention was freed up to focus on other things; one immediately presented itself, the drinks they’d had making themselves known. “Hey, I’m gonna go use - find the bathroom, okay?”</p><p>Nat nodded. They gave her an encouraging grin, which she returned with a weak smile of her own, and headed off to search.</p><p>The house was big and the rooms seemed to be rearranging themselves whenever they weren’t looking, but eventually, by way of asking random people they passed, they found themself in a hallway which promised to have a bathroom attached. They weren’t alone there, though; there was less a line than a small crowd, all waiting for the one room. A number of them were visibly worse off than Stevonnie; some were dancing in place, some pressed their legs tightly together, and one poor girl who wasn’t even close to the door had both hands in her crotch and her legs twisted together around them, bouncing on the spot with an expression of pained determination.</p><p>Finding a guy nearby who looked unruffled, they asked, “Is this the only bathroom?”</p><p>“Far as anyone knows,” he confirmed. “Figure a house this big there’s gotta be a couple others, but no-one knows where they are and most’a the doors are locked anyway.”</p><p>They grimaced. “Whose house is it? Surely they would know?”</p><p>He shrugged. “If anyone’s asked him, I haven’t heard about it.”</p><p>“Darn.”</p><p>“You said it,” he agreed with a half grin.</p><p>They waited there for the next few minutes, watching people leave and enter the room, and yet the crowd barely seemed to diminish. Eventually they grew frustrated; it had been at least ten minutes since they’d left Nat by this point, and they hadn’t gotten any closer to the toilet. <em>I’ll come back later,</em> they decided. They didn’t need to go all that badly; they could afford to wait until there were less people waiting.</p><p>The world span for a minute as they pushed themself off the wall they’d been leaning against, and they had to give it a moment to steady. Once it did, they headed off in the direction from which they’d come, the guy they’d asked giving them a one-handed wave as they left.</p><p>They only got a little bit lost on their way, and eventually managed to return to the spot where they’d left Nat. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen. That made sense, probably; they’d been gone a while. Hopefully she’d just gone to find something to do, rather than believing she’d driven them off.</p><p>They’d find her eventually, or else Connie would see her and they’d find out when next she and Steven fused. In the meantime, they went back to navigating the party. There was at least one activity they hadn’t tried yet.</p>
<hr/><p>Turned out, they were <em>pretty good</em> at beer pong. It was like tennis, only smaller! And they’d had practice aiming projectiles by way of their shield, which wasn’t <em>directly</em> applicable, but they made it work.</p><p>They made it through their first game only losing two cups, but partway through the second one the alcohol really started to kick in and their performance got sloppy. They still managed to win, but it was pretty close; by the end they only had three cups left.</p><p>The drinks were having an effect elsewhere, too; the noticeable urge from earlier had grown to a substantial pressure in their abdomen, weighing down heavily in search of escape. They laid the paddle down as the next opponent stepped up to the table, and approached the guy who had appointed himself referee. “I’ll be back in a minute,” they said, only stumbling over their words a little. “Gotta go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Sure,” the referee said. “We’ll start another game while you’re gone and you can jump in for the next one once you’re back, yeah?”</p><p>“Sounds- <em>nn,</em>” they grunted, a particularly strong wave of desperation distracting them. “Sounds good. I’m gonna need to switch out the beer, though. Any more an’ it’s gonna get too much.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t mind your opponents getting soda too,” he told them. “Wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” they agreed. “Right. Back in a bit.”</p>
<hr/><p>The crowd at the bathroom wasn’t noticeably smaller when they got there, though the people in it were different. There was also a dark patch on the carpet, conspicuous in how everyone tried to avoid standing on it. Someone hadn’t made it. Maybe the particularly desperate girl they’d seen earlier? They hoped she wasn’t too embarrassed about it.</p><p>Needing to pee was a weird sensation as Stevonnie. Not a completely new one; they’d spent enough time fused that it had come up on occasion, especially the time they’d spent most of a week on an alien moon. But most of their memories came from Steven and Connie, so their own body - it felt <em>right,</em> it wasn’t uncomfortable, just sometimes a little unfamiliar. Fusions, in general, tended to have duplicate parts. Even Garnet had her third eye. Stevonnie’s wasn’t so easily visible; they were intersex, having inherited anatomy from both of their components. They grew facial hair, had breasts, and, relevantly, had both sets of genitals. They didn’t know how much of the internal anatomy had come with them, but it was enough that they were functional; masturbation worked with both, up to and including ejaculation. And their bladder was connected to both.</p><p>So it felt a little odd, the urge present in two places at once. They had plenty of time to contemplate the feeling as they waited. Their bladder throbbed, overfull and stretched inside them; surges of pressure forced them to tighten and re-tighten their muscles, slowly wearing away at their sphincters’ strength.</p><p>During all this, people entered and left the bathroom. They weren’t really paying attention to that, focused on their own situation, but they were peripherally aware of it. Enough to realize that the latest person was taking a while, at least.</p><p>A tall Asian girl rounded the corner at a near-run, a hand pressed between her legs. She passed Stevonnie and others in the crowd, heading straight to the front. “Can I go in next?” she asked, voice strained and shaking. “Please, I can’t hold it any longer, I’m about to piss myself!”</p><p>Nobody outright refused her, at least. “I don’t know how much good it’ll do you,” one person said. “This guy’s been in here for almost ten minutes.”</p><p>“Oh <em>god,</em>” she groaned. She spun towards the door and pounded on it with her free hand. “Hey!” she yelled. “Are you almost done in there? I’m gonna burst!”</p><p>“Fuck off!” a drunk voice yelled back. “‘M gonna… gonna be a while! Don’t fuckin’ rush me!”</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” the girl gasped, pulling her hand off the door to join the other adding pressure on her crotch. It didn’t seem to help; muttering “<em>shit, shit, shit, fuck, no</em>” to herself, she sank down until she was on her knees on the ground, quivering with tension. “No, no, fuck, I can’t- I can’t hold it-”</p><p>A dark patch bloomed across her pink pants, covering their entire width almost instantaneously and spreading downwards just as fast. The sound of trickling liquid became audible as her bladder emptied itself, pouring down onto the ground and splashing as it met the puddle she was making.</p><p>Stevonnie’s bladder clenched in sympathy, the sight and sound of someone getting the relief they wanted worsening their own situation; from the grimaces and sudden shifts in position they weren’t the only one. She must have been holding a <em>lot;</em> it just kept going and going, long after it seemed like it should have stopped. A guy near Stevonnie suddenly started to lose control himself, a wet patch inches across forming on his own pants; unlike the girl, he managed to stop it before it went any further, though looking at him it didn’t seem like he’d manage to keep it that way for very long.</p><p>Eventually the girl was empty, the pouring sound trailing off. She kneeled there for a while, panting, then picked herself up and wiped her hands off on her shirt.</p><p>“I hope you’re happy, asswipe!” she yelled, slamming her hand on the door once. “I just pissed my fucking pants because of you!”</p><p>“Fugg<em>off!</em>” came the reply.</p><p>She turned and stormed away in fury. The boy with the wet patch went very still and gasped, probably losing another leak. Stevonnie grimaced and turned to leave too; it didn’t look like the bathroom would be open any time soon.</p>
<hr/><p>Somehow, they decided returning to the beer pong table was a good idea.</p><p>Well, to be entirely fair, they hadn’t intended to <em>participate</em>. They just joined the crowd to watch. But a game was just finishing up as they arrived, and the referee spotted them - it wasn’t difficult, as tall as they were. “They’re back, ladies and gentlemen!” he called out, apparently not thinking much about his phrasing. “The one who beat the reigning beer pong champion! Anyone want to try their hand against <em>Stevonnie!?</em>”</p><p>They intended to tell him they weren’t up for another game, they really did. But as their eyes swept across the crowd, they fell upon one individual in particular. The contrast of dark skin and blue-dyed hair drew the eye, even when it wasn’t familiar; in this case, it was. Nat was there, looking right at them and smiling, and joined the crowd as it let out an uncoordinated cheer.</p><p>Pasting a grin on their own face, they approached the table. They picked up the paddle, tossed it from hand to hand, and decided to show off a little. Holding out their empty fist, they willed a shield into being, flattened and sized to match the paddle; they swung their arm around experimentally, and the shield moved with it.</p><p>This drew an even louder cheer from the crowd, as well as several confused expletives.</p><p>The cups were filled with soda, a guy took position at the other end of the table, and the game was on. This one went better than their second round; their opponent was decent, but not as good as the “reigning champion”, and they only lost five cups. The problem was, that was still five cups of soda to drink; their bladder urgently protested every time they put more liquid into their body, and by the time they won they hit the point of being unable to stand still, shifting their weight from leg to leg as their muscles trembled.</p><p>A blonde girl took position at the other end of the table as the cups were reset again. As soon as the match started, it became clear that the tide - <em>don’t think about tides</em> - was turning. She was good, and their performance was suffering; two points went to her before they finally managed to land the ball in one of her cups.</p><p>With their desperation taking up so much of their focus, even hitting the ball was getting harder, let alone aiming it. Worse, every time they moved it felt like the contents of their bladder were sloshing about, crashing against its overstretched muscles. And every lost point meant one more cup, which despite all logic seemed to be pouring straight from their mouth to their abdomen, at least based on how it felt.</p><p>Honestly, it was tempting to just let the fusion go and abandon the struggle for peaceful nonexistence. But they didn’t know what kind of state that would leave Steven and Connie in; if it was anything like <em>this,</em> they couldn’t do that to them.</p><p>Finally, it came down to one cup apiece, and it was Stevonnie’s serve. The crowd was, relatively speaking, silent in anticipation as they raised the ball, dropped it, and swung their shield-paddle into it-</p><p>With an unsteady hand, muscles trembling with sheer need. The shot missed the cup.</p><p>Their opponent hit it back. They swung the shield once more-</p><p>Missed-</p><p>And the ball landed cleanly in their last cup.</p><p>The crowd erupted into wild cheers. It took a moment for Stevonnie to process the loss, distracted as they were; once they did, they gave the victor a wide if shaky grin. “Nice game!” they yelled to her, accompanied it with a thumbs-up in case she hadn’t been able to hear them over the crowd. Then, because the rules demanded it, they fished the ball out of the cup and - with great reluctance - downed the contents.</p><p>Knees together, they shuffled away from the table in Nat’s direction. Together they pushed their way through the crowd, away from all the excitement. “I need to pee,” they gasped as soon as it was quiet enough that they could be heard.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious,” Nat told them. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom. Jush- just hope there isn’t a line.”</p><p>“There’s <em>going</em> to be a line,” they said, following her. Unless the crowd had somehow completely dispersed, at least, but they didn’t have high hopes.</p><p>“Then they’ll just have to let you cut in front,” she said. “It’ll be fine. You’re gonna make it.”</p><p>They certainly hoped so. That hope was briefly buoyed when they entered the hall and found it empty, but sank like a stone into their stomach once the bathroom door came in sight it became clear why nobody was waiting: A sheet of paper was taped to it reading “OUT OF ORDER” in large letters.</p><p>They tried the door, hoping that maybe it was usable anyway, and then slammed it shut after getting a look inside. Vomit was liberally splattered across what looked like practically every surface in the room; the smell, even in that brief moment, was appalling.</p><p>“Oh god,” Nat groaned, cupping her hand over her nose and mouth. “Is there another bathroom?”</p><p>“I asked earlier,” they said, then groaned as their bladder cramped. “No- no luck.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to go back to the dorms,” they realized. There were bathrooms there. They could use those.</p><p>“Party was getting boring anyway,” Nat said. “Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as they got outside Stevonnie called for Lion, but Lion did not appear. Even offering all the steak he could eat didn’t work.</p><p>It was close to eleven at night, they realized. Lion was probably asleep.</p><p>With that idea shot down, they just started walking. Stevonnie lit up their gem to give themself and Nat more light to see by, casting the area ahead of them in a pink glow. Looking down as they did that drew their attention to their stomach, and they realized they could actually see how full they were; beneath their gem their abs bowed out unnaturally, stretched over the bloated shape of their bladder.</p><p>They’d never been so desperate to pee in their <em>life,</em> and nor had either of their components. It was looking less and less likely that they’d make it back, but they refused to consider the alternative.</p><p>Their pink spotlight tracked their slow progress through the streets, the half-hour journey stretched out by their inability to part their legs to take full steps. The world constricted to the pulsing ache beneath their stomach, the muscles straining around the gargantuan volume of liquid within them, spasming and cramping again and again in an attempt to force it out. They could feel the urine pressing against their sphincters, the waves of urgency wearing away their strength; they clenched the muscles again and again to hold it back, but it was only a matter of time before their best efforts simply would not be enough.</p><p>“Are we even going the right way?” Nat asked, frustrated. “Feels like we should be getting close by now, but I don’t recognize any of this. Is it just ‘cause it’s dark?”</p><p>Their bladder seemed to fight all the harder at the idea of even more delay, finally overcoming their resistance; a pair of momentary leaks escaped into their underwear, only to be immediately cut off. Their sphincters were quivering now, alight with the burn of a muscle that had been overtaxed and was going to give out. “<em>No,</em>” they gasped, and fumbled with the button of their pants - Connie’s pants, modified to fit them but still tight, the waistband cutting a red-hot line into their bladder. They had to pull it tighter to be able to open them, the added pressure forcing out another leak before their distended abdomen expanded into the newly-available space.</p><p>The relief of no longer being constricted by the waistband ran through them like a jolt, but they were still only seconds away from losing control. In a desperate bid to delay even a little longer, they thrust their hands into the crotch of the pants, one clasping their penis in a vice grip and the other going lower, pushing their balls aside and to get a hand on their vagina.</p><p>“Oh god,” they moaned. “I gotta - I gotta pee so bad…”</p><p>“Shit,” Nat muttered. “Look, I know this doesn’t sound good, but I think your best bet is to just let go. You’re obviously not gonna make it.”</p><p>“I can’t just pee on the ground!” they snapped. Sure, they’d done it before, but that was on the jungle moon; there’d been no toilets anywhere <em>near</em> there. They’d never had a bathroom available to them and hosed down the ground anyway.</p><p><em>The ground… </em>their brain latched onto that idea, and they had a shining moment of epiphany. “Nat, I need you to pull my pants down,” they said, ignoring the immediate contradiction with the last thing they said. “I can’t let go or it’ll come out.”</p><p>“Okay, hold on,” she said. They struggled to do exactly that, leaks dribbling out even past their hands as she tugged first their pants then their underwear down to their ankles.</p><p>As soon as her hands were clear, they removed their own, muscles burning in agony as they tried to keep their waters at bay for just a second more. Warmth flowed through their hands and into the air, a pink bubble blooming into existence and growing to encompass both sets of genitals, one side phased into their body. With a receptacle finally in place to contain it, they relaxed their sphincters at long last.</p><p>And urine splattered onto the ground. The bubble had to be permeable so they could be partly inside it, and they had never practiced making <em>part</em> of a bubble let them through and the rest block them. Apparently, their pee was still <em>them</em> enough to go through it as though it wasn’t there.</p><p>“Shit!” Unthinking, panicked, they clamped down on the flow again. Their body protested; it had finally gotten a taste of relief, and now they were snatching that from it. But, with a tremendous effort of will, the stream slowed to a stop, not even five seconds’ worth of liquid having escaped them.</p><p>Shaking like a leaf, whimpering, they bent down and tugged their pants back up. The fabric slid into place, bubble dissolving as they stopped putting energy into it. They stood upright, and moved to take a single step forward, to try and reach the dorms.</p><p>And their control dissipated completely, their muscles ceasing to put up any resistance as their bladder forced twin torrents out into their clothes.</p><p>They thrust their hand down their pants to do something, anything, but all they ended up achieving was to pull their cock out to hang over the band of their underwear. This did nothing whatsoever beyond sending an arc of piss forward to make a larger puddle; their vagina was still under their clothes, leaving a wet patch that was practically scalding in comparison to the cold night air to spread all the way down the inside of their legs and most of the way up towards the waist.</p><p>The relief, now that they finally allowed themself to give in to it, was practically orgasmic; a shiver ran through them and their penis swelled half-hard in their hand. They moaned aloud, overcome with bliss as their still-aching bladder slowly deflated.</p><p>After well over a minute, their streams finally slowed to a trickle, then to a stop. There was a huge puddle beneath and in front of them shining in the light of their gem, their wet pants were already starting to become cold and clammy, and they’d just embarrassed themself in front of Connie’s roommate; and with their limbs still leaden, pleasure still radiating through their body, they didn’t care. The alcohol still in their system lowering their inhibitions, they started to move the hand holding their cock; it hardened fully at the stimulation, and with just a few quick strokes they came, sticky white ejaculate shooting out to add another fluid to the puddle.</p><p>They stumbled backwards a little, panting, and let go to wipe their hand off on their already-ruined pants. This was going to be terribly embarrassing for Steven and Connie to look back on once they unfused, not to mention how awkward it might make Connie’s next few days in the dorm with Nat, but right now, they couldn’t bring themself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>